Reflected
by ForestGlenny
Summary: Assorted drabbles, a dollar a dozen. Contains suggested RaenefEclipse, silliness, and slight angst.


Title: **Reflected**  
Author: ForestGlenny  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: suggested Raenef/Eclipse, silliness, slight angst  
Summary: Assorted drabbles, a dollar a dozen.  
Disclaimer: Demon Diary belongs to its lovely creators, of which I am not one.  
Author's Notes: These wandered into my head over the course of approximately a week. What with AP exams, SATs, etc, I haven't had time to write a full-fledged piece, so this was kind of nice.

i.

Oh, the blessings of sinfully solar springtime. Raenef ignored, and felt only mildly badly for doing so, the puzzled search in which his tutor was engaged. Forgive him the transgressions of his youth; a warm day come early is too precious to be spent indoors.

ii.

Erutis cursed Raenef and his need for remodeling. It had been weeks and weeks since the bathroom nearest her den of iniquity was fully operational, but what grated most on her sensitive female nerves was that the castle's other inhabitants _would_ insist on using it. Eclipse growled as Chris pushed past him and into the cubicle of relief, which was sadly lacking a toilet seat.

iii.

Eclipse cradled closely his pride and joy, assured that no credible source was in the area, and left the cabinet open in case of a surprise. He made the safe journey to his desk, where he set down his treasure, and watched its perfectly balanced hands trace lazy circles around its glowing face. Eclipse had somehow escaped needing a night light.

iv.

Water, thought Chris, was a very silly idea, for which he had never quite, in all his years of training, come to forgive his dear lord. It looked solid enough until it formed itself first to the pitcher and then to the glass, and it had an annoying habit of falling from the sky. But most irritating was its tendency to erect icebergs.

v.

Some nights even Raenef wondered about Big Things, and these nights were usually the ones where Eclipse took him to stargaze. Raenef remembered the names, which to his ears did sound funny and strange, of the stars, but his favorite parts were the stories they held. Raenef found it very sensible to put the lion and the rabbit on opposite sides of the sky.

vi.

It was oddly good to be away from home. The refreshment of leaving the known behind to forge a new identity for himself was appealing after the debacle known as his Relationship. And yes, it did merit the capital letter. Likely his life would be marked forevermore as P.R. - Post Relationship, after those three words that destroyed his world.

vii.

Clad in his version of finery, Eclipse hated parties, and this one particularly. Whereas they had been the forte of his previous master, they had always been his horrible weakness, the one time when he became more introverted than ever. This arose from a demon's reluctance to have anything resembling a normal conversation.

viii.

Raenef never did get the hang of being sick. In his old world of robbers and bartenders, being sick meant someone had forced liquor into him, or worse. Here it meant Eclipse hovering, trying to be helpful, until his discomfort was pushed away by Erutis, come running, and then Eclipse would not enter his lord's chambers for the convalescence period. When he did return, it was always shamefaced for his moment of weakness.

ix.

"I never said it was a promise I could keep," Raenef said through frustrated tears, angry that Eclipse, who had always been so faithful, chose this to question.

Eclipse regarded him, and it would have been absently, except his mind was awfully present. "It was never a promise I asked you to keep."

x.

What was love, Chris wondered, if it wasn't these two? If it wasn't arguments that tore the palace apart, if it wasn't tears that were eventually smoothed away, if it wasn't frustration, agonizing frustration that kept him, at least, up at night. What was love, if not this, to which his concept of the emotion paled by comparison?

xi.

I have to pee, thought Raenef uncomfortably, and if it weren't for Eclipse's odd fondness for history, he would likely have interrupted the lesson. But the look of rapture on Eclipse's countenance as he discussed the first successful change of demonic power kept Raenef in his body-heated seat.

xii.

Erutis slept. It was the hard kind of sleep, where your head hits the pillow and you're out like a light. You don't dream because you feel so heavy, and when you wake up it's very difficult to convince your eyes to open. Erutis tried not to be tired anymore, but Chris had hit her particularly hard yesterday, and she never quite managed to open her eyes.

xiii.

That Phrase had grated eternally on Eclipse's nerves. The idea that any story had a true end (or, for that matter, a true beginning) was absurd, and he wasn't sure why no one else understood that. Time, he knew, stretches both forward and backward, for much farther than the eye can see, for much farther than the mind can imagine.

A/N: As ever, thank you for reading. Comments are welcomed, constructive criticism always considered.


End file.
